The uptake of Pre-Exposure Prophylaxis (PrEP) has been slow for young Black men who have sex with men (BMSM) living in the Southern United States. This is a significant issue because eight of the ten states with the highest rates of new HIV infections are located in the South. Jackson, MS (the site of this proposed project) has the second highest AIDS diagnosis rate in the nation, and the highest rate of HIV infection for young urban Black men who have sex with men. This study will develop and test an engaging, interactive, and cost effective mobile messaging intervention to improve linkage to PrEP care for BMSM (18-35 yrs) living in Jackson, MS. BMSM eligible for PrEP, receiving care at the University of Mississippi Medical Center STI/HIV testing clinics, will be texted interactive links to publicly available, online content about PrEP and HIV prevention. Links will be sent to PrEP eligible BMSM by 8- 16 interactive text messages over 4 weeks. The material used in the intervention will be consistent with the Information Motivation Behavior (IMB) Model and will address cultural and structural barriers to initiating PrEP care. Creation and adaptation of the Intervention (e.g. choosing which publicly available links to send) will occur from in-depth interviews (n = 30) with PrEP eligible BMSM who receive care in the STI/HIV testing clinics. A small randomized controlled study among 66 new participants in the clinics will examine the preliminary efficacy of the intervention compared to enhanced standard of care on attendance at a PrEP Services Appointment (the first step in initiating PrEP care). It is hypothesized that, compared to BMSM receiving enhanced standard of care, BMSM receiving the PrEP Mobile Messaging Intervention will show greater attendance at a PrEP Services Appointment and decreased HIV risk behavior at 4 and 16 weeks. Increased information, Black MSM seen at UMMC motivation, and behavioral skills STI/HIV testing clinics, who are for initiating PrEP care candidates for PrEP but do not start PrEP, receive 8-16 text Decrease structural barriers messages over 4 weeks with Decrease HIV/STI risk behaviors engaging links to PrEP and HIV prevention content. Attendance at PrEP Services Appointment